diabolicaltalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diabolical Tales: Part I
''Diabolical Tales: Part I - Genesis of the Men From Within The Earth is a 2005 short sci-fi/comedy film and the first entry in the ''Diabolical Tales ''series. Set in November 1952, ''Diabolical Tales: Part I follows a rookie FBI Agent Cooper who survives a near-deadly brush with a mysterious man dressed in black. He is later selected to team up with a cryptic U.S. government agent known as Operative-132 on a top-secret investigation called Project AGARTHA. The first public screening of Diabolical Tales: Part I '' was at the ShockerFest Film Festival in Riverside, California in October 2006, where it won the Best Editing Award. The film later played at several other film festivals, winning a number of awards in the process. ''Diabolical Tales: Part II was completed in August 2007, followed by ''Diabolical Tales: Part III'''' in October 2007. Plot The film opens in 1939 Tibet. A second prologue reveals the world's first H-bomb tests were secretly carried out by American military on November 2, 1952 at a remote Pacific Island that completely annihilated it, leaving a 175-foot deep, 1-mile wide crater where the island once had been. On November 10, 1952, a young FBI Agent named Cooper and his partner Agent Thompson are on a stakeout when they encounter a mysterious man dressed in a black cloak. Minutes later, Agent Thompson has been vaporized by the villain's "electro-incinerator" and Agent Cooper has been stunned unconscious. He is teamed up with a cryptic US government agent known only as Operative-132 who works for the newly formed National Security Agency. Together they set out to put the stops on the evil Zong, a saboteur who hails from an ancient, hidden underground empire called Agartha. Cast Brian Bedell as Agent Cooper Mike Larose as Operative-132 S. Matthew Aod as Zong Rachel Knutton as Kate Cooper Don Gerron as Master Zun Ted Cunningham as FBI Assistant Director Smith Brian Van Kay as Dr. Ernst Schafer Ken Wester as Dr. Helmut Joe Mahoney as Agent Thompson Erika L. McCauley as Miss Tessmacher Behind The Scenes The first three of the six ''Diabolical Tales ''movies were shot simultaneously in Rhode Island and southern Massachusetts in 2001-02. Awards * Winner, Best Sci-Fi Film - It Came From Lake Michigan! Film Festival, Racine Wisconsin October 2006 * Winner, Best Editing Award - ShockerFest 2006, Riverside, California October 2006 Videos This is the original full-length cut of ''Diabolical Tales: Part I. Music The original score was written, performed and recorded by Troy Sterling Nies. Released in October 2006, the'' Diabolical Tales: Part I'' Original Motion Picture Score is available for purchase via Mr. Nies' Bandcamp page. Includes unlimited streaming via the free Bandcamp app, plus high-quality download in MP3, FLAC and more. The track listing is: # Prologue: Tibet, 1939 # The Nazis / The H-Bomb # Diabolical Tales Main Titles # Agent Cooper's First Encounter # FBI Assistant Director Smith # Kate and Operative-132 # Descent Into The Lair # Zong and Master Zun # The Investigation Begins # The Stake-Out / The Second Encounter # The Next Move # Enter The Chasm # Plan 0 # Evil Mind Powers # The Final Confrontation # The Secrets Revealed # End Credits External Links * Diabolical Tales Official Web Site * Diabolical Tales: Part I Internet Movie Database Page * Diabolical Tales Wikipedia Page * [http://vimeo.com/channels/diabolicaltales/ The Diabolical Tales Series] Vimeo Channel __FORCETOC__